Legion Music Video: A Round Dance, Revolution
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Taking the opening of Revolutionary Girl Utena and remixing it for Martian Heaven. So if Ebony Dent or any of the important girls tricked into the dueling game are ever separated from their friends, just take their revolution. Dedicated to Chiho Saito.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Super-Heroes, Utena, or this song.

The following is the opening of Revolutionary Girl Utena, edited for it to be the opening of Martian Heaven.

This refers to the Legion as a whole when it means 'the two'.

I'm pretty sure the part at the end, with the horses, was thrown in by the animators either as a red herring or for some plot point they never finished. I feel it might help the viewing audience to watch a video of the opening first, then read this while listening to a video of the opening playing on youtube. This gets confusing just tell me.

Translated from Japanese to English for your viewing pleasure.

* * *

**A Round Dance Revolution**

**Masami Okui**

A swirling rose symbol, two outlines slowly spinning the other way, in the fetal position. Then, it shows Ebony Dent, her head reaching upward, then Garth Ranzz and Imra Ardeen, bending their's downward.

Two rose symbols, two outlines. Then they are filled in. Ebony Dent, on the left. Garth Ranzz and Imra Ardeen, on the right. Rokk Krinn and the Animated is standing on Ebony's side, the New Earth counterparts of the Legion 3 on the right.

**Singer: **_Let's live our lives heroically, let's live them with style_.

(_Just a long, long time_)

The rose symbol. Ebony is standing on the left, her back facing the upside down six. They are standing back-to-back.

**Singer**_: And if the two of us should ever be separated_...

Her hand gets pulled apart from the multitude of hands belonging to the Legionnaires. ALL of them.

(_Let go of me_)

**Singer**_: Take my revolution_.

Cue title screen.

Ebony, dressed as X in a full black body suit and a bandana covering her mouth and nose, walking on the right hand side. A picture of her Earth, and then a busy crowd of metahumans from her world. She turns her head, to look behind her. Her green eyes are wide.

**Singer**_: In the sunlit garden, we held hand in hand_.

Now, the Legionnaires, walking on the left hand side, a picture of their Earth, and then a busy crowd of 31st Century people. Garth has his arm around Imra. They turn to look at her, their eyes wide.

**Singer**_: We drew close for comfort, and swore that neither one of us would ever fall in love again_.

The gates open, revealing a sunny scene, split to show Ebony with Suzy the Black Orchid, Ebony with Garth in the park, Garth and Imra together, and the Garth and Imra of New Earth with their son.

(_Every time_)

Ebony and Suzy, in a blue hue, are lying on a large white bed. From the way it looks, Suzy is lying upside down, but their eyes are able to meet. They're smiling.

**Singer**_: I see that picture of us, smiling cheek to cheek_.

Close up to show Suzy has a rose in her hands, and Ebony has the head in her palm.

**Singer**_: I look at it_,

Ebony rises up, going from her X uniform, to her jeans and the blue shirt with the yellow lightning bolts. She's wearing a red rose over her left breast. The blue hue is gone.

**Singer**_: And then loneliness starts to fill me_.

Suzy's image starts to turn into dead leaves that scatter, revealing Garth, not in blue, eyes closed. And then it zooms up to the Castle Where Eternity Dwells, and the arena underneath it.

(_Revolution!_)

Ebony charging forward, her sword aimed frontward ready for battle as her blue eyes glint with rage. We see rose crest ring on her finger.

**Singer**_: Even though we dream,_

The Persuader swings his sword forward, facing the right, spit coming out of his mouth as he silently screams a battle cry. We can see his ring.

**Singer**_: Even though we cry_,

Glorith faces front, Mordru behind her, both holding the sword in her hand as she looks upward. Mordru's holding her ring hand.

**Singer**_: Even though we get hurt_,

Dragonmage turns around, swinging his sword in the direction he now faces and showing off his ring.

**Singer**_: Reality_

Mekt charges, revealing both his swords, swings them, and narrows his glowing eyes. We caught a glimpse of his ring as he swung his arms.

**Singer**_: Keeps on coming_

Marcie, the Harlequin, in her red-and-black outfit. facing the other way, turns her head and smirks a malicious smirk at the screen as she reveals her sword, at her side in her right hand. Keiko Sonoda, the brown-haired pigtail girl, is standing in front of her, her arm wrapped around her and we can see her ring as she smiles with malice as well. The arena has started to crumble.

**Singer**_: Recklessly_.

Ebony swings her sword, then holds it in front of her face, her blue eyes starting to glow as the stones begin to fly upward.

**Singer**_: I wanna find out where I am_,

Garth and Imra imbrace one another as the wreckage flies upward.

**Singer**_: The value of being me_.

As the stones and white bricks break apart, in the wreckage, the shadows of people mounting wild horses are seen. Utena and Anthy, Utena on the bottom and Anthy upside down on the top, slowly open their eyes to one another, as the arena, and the Earth itself, is destroyed, as if being crushed by a fist, on a blood-red background.

**Singer**_: Gonna take who I've been till now_...

Now, Ebony is in red and black armor, with a face plate covering her mouth and nose like her X bandana mask, wielding a lance, as she rides atop a horse. The Legion founders, both versions, are in similar armor based on their abilities and color schemes.

**Singer**_: And find the strength to throw it away_.

They are riding, ready for battle, the background is the Bleed, showing off the various worlds of the Multiverse in a red tint, as they read through the towers of the upside down castle.

**Singer**_: Strip down to nothing and become like a rose petal blowing free!_

Now, a white background with roses painted in the background. Ebony is being pulled in the lower right hand corner, the Legion in the upper left, both versions, we place an emphasis that the founders are the ones we need to pay attention to. They are pulling at one another, Ebony trying to not let go of the Legion, but she must, as she is being pulled down by the villains, Marcie specifically.

**Singer**_: Even if the two of us are ever torn apart_...

They are finally pulled away. We see a close up of Ebony's head, her eyes closed, as she lays down.

**Ebony**: _I swear that, I will change the world._

Ebony in her rose symbol, spinning, the other empty. Roll episode.

**_Fin_**


End file.
